Tout ne se passe pas bien
by jetepromets
Summary: Regulus et Sirius, c'est des souvenirs oubliés dans toute cette haine.


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling

 **Rating et avertissement:** _T._ Notion de maltraitance et langage cru par moment (mais c'est qu'une seule fois, promis)

 **Note:** Salut. L'idée d'un OS entre Regulus et Sirius ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant. Je ne lis pas beaucoup sur eux deux, et à peine hier, j'ai trouvé leur relation tellement intéressante. Voici un court texte d'eux, de leur enfance, et surtout de la fugue de Sirius. J'avais hésité à les foutre en couple, c'est deux-là, mais j'ai pas eu le courage. Bref. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Passez tous un bon week-end!

(sorry for les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes)

Je vous embrasse

* * *

Regulus Black avait été réparti à Serpentard, mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant.

Peut-être que ça l'est un peu, au final; parce que ça serait mentir de ne pas dire que ses parents ont respiré à nouveau quand ils ont su que le cadet était dans la bonne maison et peut-être même dans le bon chemin et dans la bonne voie.

Sirius Black aurait reniflé et aurait dit que ce n'est pas le bon chemin et que ce n'est même pas la bonne famille, de toute manière; alors sa mère aurait pincé ses lèvres, d'un air contrarié qui ne trompe personne, et Regulus aurait baissé la tête avec la volonté de disparaître à mille pieds sous terre. Et Orion Black lui aurait dit de monter dans sa chambre et de ne plus jamais ressortir pour le sain et le bien-être de la famille; et il aurait même rajouté que ses doigts le démangeaient et que ses lèvres le chauffaient de sorts mauvais que ces gosses-là ne connaissaient même pas.

Mais de toute façon, Sirius est parti.

Il est vraiment parti, cette fois; il n'est plus enfermé dans sa chambre et il a même quitté la porte de la maison avec ses valises dans les mains lorsque ses parents et son frère dormaient et avaient leur esprit ailleurs.

Sirius est parti.

Il a été brûlé de la tapisserie et faut savoir que la tapisserie est un objet précieux pour Mère; et même que parfois, Regulus pensait que Mère prenait plus soin de la tapisserie que ses pauvres gosses et c'est peut-être parce qu'elle les aime un peu moins, eux.

En tout cas, Mère n'aime pas Sirius.

C'est affreux à dire et Regulus a même du mal à le dire à voix haute; alors il ne dit rien mais il le pense très fort dans sa tête et dans son esprit que lui seul peut entendre. Et c'était déjà assez dur pour Mère et Père de savoir que leur aîné, fait de leur sang et de leurs chairs, avaient été reparti à Gryffondor avec ses couleurs qu'étaient trop faits de rouge et d'or.

Regulus, lui, il a été réparti à Serpentard; et le Choixpeau n'a même pas hésité.

Il en a de la chance.

Regulus rentre dans l'ordre de la famille Black alors que Sirius est une pièce en trop. Il a toujours été une pièce en trop, celui-là, de toute manière. Regulus peut se souvenir des cris dans la maison et des insultes faits de vert et d'argent que Sirius lui balançait dans la gueule à chaque coin de couloir. Sirius a toujours tout balancé à la gueule des gens sans savoir que ça brisait leur cœur en deux; alors Regulus pense que Black était trop plongé dans la haine venant de sa propre famille pour voir la haine qu'il avait en lui.

Sirius Black avait autant de haine dans son cœur que sa famille en avait pour lui.

Regulus ne l'a jamais détesté, avant, pourtant; il y avait quelques fois des éclats de colère qui venaient faire battre son cœur plus vite lorsque Sirius énervait Père et Mère avec ses remarques contraires aux règles de la famille et ses piques qui faisaient crier le monde entier. Mais ça ne durait que quelques minutes avant que Sirius soit renvoyé dans sa chambre avec sa porte fermée à double tours, avec des coups et des sorts que personne n'avait envie d'entendre.

Regulus avait des larmes aux coins de ses yeux qu'il ne laissait pas sortir.

C'était ridicule mais c'était sincère; et ça ne devrait même pas être sincère, en plus. C'était contraire aux règles de la famille Black et celles de tous les sangs purs. Eux, ils avaient des douleurs au cœur qu'ils laissaient enfuies au plus profond de leur âme et qui se transformaient en haine envers le monde entier. C'était comme ça que les choses fonctionnaient et Sirius n'aimait pas ça.

Regulus, lui, il ne prenait pas le temps d'y penser.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir aux choses qu'on lui a dîtes depuis qu'il avait eu l'âge d'écouter les mots. Les Sangs Purs étaient mieux que les Nés-Moldus et c'était comme ça.

Regulus avait des larmes aux des yeux qu'il ne laissait jamais sortir.

Avant que Sirius ait franchi la porte, Regulus avait encore des souvenirs d'eux quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils étaient trop innocents pour apprendre la haine de l'autre. Alors Regulus, lui, il ne serait jamais parti.

Mais Sirius est parti.

Et Regulus n'était pas Sirius et Sirius n'était pas Regulus.

Alors Sirius est parti.

Il y avait quelques doigts d'enfants enlacés entre eux, et des soupirs sous la couette quand la lune était déjà pleine et que les cris de Mère et Père brisait le silence de la nuit. Il y avait des bisous sur le front et des sourires sur les lèvres et des jeux plein la tête. Des rires, des joies et des souvenirs.

Regulus ne serait jamais parti.

Il y avait quelques larmes dans ses yeux d'enfant quand Mère criait trop fort et que Père brisait les objets de la maison avec la colère au bout de ses doigts. Il y avait des murmures aux coins de ses oreilles et des mains qui caressaient ses cheveux et il entendait :

- _Tout va bien se passer._

Il y a quelques souvenirs dans la tête de Regulus; il les a gardés au fond de son esprit. Parfois, il essaie de ne pas s'en souvenir parce que ces souvenirs heureux deviennent tristes parce qu'aujourd'hui, Sirius est parti. Il est parti alors qu'il disait :

- _Je ne vais pas partir, Reg._

Mais t'es parti quand même et t'as laissé tous ces souvenirs dans la maison Black et t'as même oublié ton frère. Tu traites les autres de lâche mais tu ne te regardes pas souvent dans le miroir ou peut-être bien que ta haine aveugle trop tes yeux pour que tu puisses bien te voir. Qui sait.

- _Je suis là._

Non, Sirius, t'es plus là. T'es pas là et tu seras peut-être plus jamais là; en tout cas, c'est plutôt mal partie pour que tu reviennes. Mère a brûlé ta place dans la tapisserie.

Regulus n'avait pas assez de larmes dans ses yeux pour ne pas voir qu'il ne serait jamais parti.

Il ne serait jamais parti et il n'aurait jamais eu trop de haine dans son cœur pour lâcher son frère entre des murs remplis de cris et de mots et d'une façon de penser qui peuvent faire exploser le crâne d'une personne avec un cœur en deux.

Regulus serait resté jusqu'à la dernière seconde de son existence.


End file.
